1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fly fishing lines and more particularly pertains to a new illuminatable fishing line system for enhancing visibility of the fishing line during low light or night time hours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fly fishing lines is known in the prior art as regards various illumination schemes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,855 describes a process for preparing water resistant luminous pigments. Another type of illuminating system is U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,077 having a luminescent gel coat and moldable resin. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,063 describes a fishing lure with a chemiluminescent material formed into a cavity of the lure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that is superior in that it provides improved visibility of the line itself during low-light conditions.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a line which allows the user to see the entire length of line rather than just a lure at the end of the line or portion of the rod.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new illuminatable fishing line system that reduces the demands on muscle memory for facilitating casting in low-light.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new illuminatable fishing line system that provides improved strike indications by allowing the user to see changes in the flow of the line.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a line member having a core portion providing tensile strength, and other portion providing abrasion and moisture protection and an intermediate portion between the core and outer portions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.